


Monstrous

by bikarma (zcinmalik), zcinmalik



Series: OTP: If I Could [3]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e03 The Teens They Are a Changin', F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zcinmalik/pseuds/bikarma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zcinmalik/pseuds/zcinmalik
Summary: Originally postedon Tumblr





	Monstrous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](https://zee-gee.tumblr.com/post/43060509318/monstrous)

The next night, she knocked on his door. It still felt weird to have her own room. She couldn’t just lay claim to the house, she couldn’t just materialize where she wanted, she couldn’t just– she smirked a little– watch him while he jerked off anymore. 

As soon as he opened the door she put on a bright smile. “Where’s Nora?”

Since borrowing Nora’s clothes in the immediate aftermath of her return to the living had failed her so spectacularly on the “win Josh over” front, Sally had returned them a while ago. And yes, she had felt a little guilty about the attempted use of that particular strategy, but. But she couldn’t help herself. She had never been this close before. 

“Out getting coffee with Erin,” he said. The smile slipped off Sally’s face as she got a good look at him. He had heavy bags under his eyes and he looked utterly defeated. 

“Who’s Erin?" 

"She’s, uh… She’s a werewolf. She’s just a teenager. But she was bitten, so. So she and Nora turned together last night." 

Josh shrugged, pulled the door closed behind him, and shuffled past Sally to the stairs. She turned and followed. 

"Well were you there with them or something? Because you look–”

“Yes, Sally,” he groaned, turning to look at her from the landing. “I was there and it was fine and everyone’s fine." 

Sally pulled to a halt mid-step. Usually this was when she’d change the subject and tell him all about Trent. Or follow her instinct to berate the hell out of Josh for tagging along with two werewolves when he knew he was a freshly fragile human. But something about–

"Josh,” she said. “What happened?”

There was a long, tense pause as he looked down at the floor. He kept avoiding her eyes as he said, “I just… It’s just that I brought a gun. Last night. And. I– I hate that gun, I’ve never– But. Because– because it was Erin’s first change and I wanted to make sure Nora was okay. But when Nora saw the– the gun, she looked at me like–”

_Trent gave Sally a hard glare. He paced the funeral home, disgusted with her efforts and disgusted with her, and he looked at her like–_

Sally stumbled down the remaining stairs and threw her arms around Josh’s neck. He fell back a few steps with the force. She tightened her hold until he returned the hug hesitantly. 

“You are not a monster,” she said into his ear. “You’ve never been a monster." 


End file.
